Scarlet
Bio Scarlet Heart was the daughter of a Trussia Senator from the planet of dolaria within a Alpha cluster within the Trussian Galaxy. From her youth she had an excellent education, family, and friends but she wanted something more that she could never have. She developled a desire for the heart and love of the crowned prince of Trussia, that being Takota James. Even under Trussian Tradition she was engaged to another male on her twentieth birthday, she refused his hand in marriage. From earlier years she proved this was not going to be her life and her fate would be within her own hands. So she desired and wished to prove her love to Takota, of which she did many things but in the end Takota James was not intersted and rejected her hand for marrige. Showing he would stand by the tradition of his people as well as from this was only half of the situation. As Takota loved another, that of Delilah Torella, the one he had wished to be with and along with his family he was arranged to marry her. Scarlet not taking this lightly vowed he would make Takota love him til her dyong breath. That she would have him love her or he would cause those around him pain, suffering, and death. Of which she promised as on that of one night Takotas mate Delilah was in the middle of giving birth to their third child. In which Scarlet disguised herself as a nurse and infiltrated the hospital where Takota and Delilah were and when in the right moment on that dark night she entered the hospital room when no on was in view and injected a fatal poison while Delilahs blood stream. As from here she would slip out and watch as Takotas wife and unborn baby would both suffer a painful death. From this the doctors heard a painful screaming and entered upon Delilah was rushed in OR in which her and Takota daughter Miracle was born healthy the posion not reaching her yet. But Delilah upon Miracle leaving her womb went int massive organ failure and soon died minutes later. All while Scarlet watched as Takota was screaming for her to come back. The pain he felt fueled her to continue to chase takota that oneday he would love her and her alone. As she of a very rare few commited and got away with the crime of murder within the galaxy. Along withn decades later of planning she would form a known terrorists group known as Ultra, in which those who hate Takota would come to her side to overthrow hime. But in reality she would use them as pawns to accomplish her own personal goals. Personality Scarlet is compulsive, arroggant, and manipulative of which she would use or kill anyone in order to get her way. With this is mine she was very dangerous as she was also able to stay out of view in many of the crimes she committed. Such and murdering the Empress of the Trussia Galaxy along with various others using that of a rare posion. In the end she wished to prove to Takota that she loves home and that she would do anything for him. But after she was rejected this would put her mind in a stem of multiple personalites of which her actions all have contridictions. Appearance Scarlet is that of a German Shepherd species and given her name her fer has the a redish hue to it. Maiking her stand out in many crouds due to the beauty and rarity of it. As well as from this she would use such beauty as a weapon to very deadly effects. On her she would carry a rose in her hair along with a blaster, grenade, and light saber concelaed on her person at all times.